Folding chairs of a variety of configurations are known in the art. Indeed, an intended advantage of folding chairs is that, in a folded state, they may be shipped or stored more conveniently than non-folding or fully assembled chairs. Conventional folding chairs generally include a backrest frame having legs that extend at downward angles to become the front legs of the chair, back legs pivotally mounted to the back rest frame, and a seat frame pivoted to the backrest frame, and the back legs. In addition, the prior art is replete with a wide variety of hinge and joint configurations to support and guide the folding members.
While the folding chairs of the prior art fulfill their respective objectives, the folding chair configurations of the prior art often sacrifice stability and durability relative to traditional, non-folding chairs, to achieve their respective functions. Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a folding chair that erects into a stable from approximating traditional, non-folding chairs. Embodiments of the present invention substantially fulfill this need.